


Under the Sea

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [22]
Category: Glee, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scuba diving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Remind me why this is a thing I need to learn, again?” Kurt says, trying to get used to the oxygen tank on his back and breathing through the tube attached to it.

“It’s good for breath control, and I need someone to come with me when I investigate the car wreck at the bottom of the ocean.”

Sherlock goes right back to adjusting his own tank, and ignores Kurt’s sigh of resignation.


End file.
